Grand Theft Auto IV: The Petrovic Chronicles: FOC
by mikevuong14
Summary: After a short but heated gunfight, the four propose a truce as common enemies approach!


Grand Theft Auto IV: The Petrovic Chronicles: Flight of the Criminals

There were pieces of concrete flying everywhere, and still no blood was drawn, despite the heavy fire. Huang Lee and Niko Bellic kept at each other while running sidestep. Luis Fernando Lopez rolled out from under his Patriot and hid behind it instead. Johnny changed tactics and resorted to using shrapnel grenades.

Then Niko rummaged in his coat and took out a flash grenade, pulled the pin and threw it at Huang Lee. Lee jumped out of the way and it rolled toward the unknowing Johnny. Johnny looked behind him and said, "What the-?" The flash grenade exploded and blinded all four combatants. Luis, being the farthest and behind his Patriot, recovered his eyesight faster than the others.

He took this chance to turn the tables on Johnny by taking out his AK 47 and firing. All the bullets missed, but only by at least two inches. Lee recovered his eyesight right before Niko did, since he wasn't really facing the bright explosion, and he almost clipped Niko in one of the ribs.

Johnny was the last to recover his eyesight, and he tried to find a new place to take cover, since his current hiding place was obviously an easy target for grenades. He decided to hide behind the fountain Huang Lee had just left from to shoot Niko.

Johnny then retaliates by throwing a grenade at Luis, which rolls under his Patriot.

"S--t!" Luis curses, and he rolls out and makes a break for it, but the Patriot explodes and a large piece of the shrapnel hits him in the back of the head. He staggers a little and tries to continue running but instead goes sprawling on the road.

Huang and Niko cease their fire and dive for cover from the large flying pieces of glass and shrapnel. Johnny ducks, but little pieces of debris pelt his head. When the air is clear of glass and metal, Johnny stands up and squints his eyes.

He notices two fast approaching cars which appear to be heading for the gunfight.

"What the hell?" states a surprised Johnny.

Luis manages to get back up and he sees the cars as well. However, not only is that the only thing that he sees but he can also see two Micro Uvi's and an a AK-47 sticking out both cars. "F--k!" Luis curses.

Lee and Bellic also notice the drawn weapons. All four combatants look at each other and nod, signaling a ceasefire and a truce between them all. They then aim their fire at the cars. The bullets are flying and pelting the Turismo and Infernus, filling them with holes.

Four people get out of each car, totaling eight men. They each get out Desert Eagle pistols and SW-MP 10's. The gunfight has just elevated to a new level.

Niko thought about their chance for victory. "Damn, the odds are 1-2, and all of them pretty well armed. How can we win this?" Then Niko suddenly remembered the grenades. He yelled out to Johnny. "Johnny! Do you still have some of those grenades!?"

"Yeah! Why!?" Johnny asked.

"I've got a plan!" Niko rummages in his coat and takes out about two to three flash grenades. He flashed them to show to Johnny. Johnny immediately understood and took four grenades from his coat pocket. Lee and Luis saw what their plan was and covered for them with their firearms.

After two minutes of raining gunfire, Niko threw the flash grenades at the opposing group. Johnny ran back to where Niko was and dived for cover. A bright explosion was made, blinding the eight men. Johnny immediately threw the grenades to take them out.

The tactic proved effective, as it took out four of them, immediately killing them, but the other four were able to get to safe cover. One of them dialed some digits on his phone, apparently calling for backup. Almost immediately three more cars full containing four people each had arrived. They then proceeded to barrage the four with RPG's, grenades, and M4 Carbines.

Luis, unfortunately, ran too close to a grenade and was sent flying. He landed on the ground, unconscious. Lee was the next to lose consciousness as an rocket hit the wall ten from him, a large piece of the wall knocking him out. Johnny and Niko separated and shot their weapons while going sidestep.

Johnny sidestepped too close to another grenade and he was sent flying, seemingly doing cartwheels in the air and hit is head on an oak tree. His limp, but senseless body slumped to the ground. Niko saw what happened to his allies and went into a blind rage.

"Test me! Test me, you f--ks!" Niko began shooting crazily, striking fear into the sixteen men. Unfortunately, he didn't see the orange flare flying at him. It hit the wall behind him and the debris struck him in three different places. His thigh, shoulder, and the top of his head, which completely knocked him senseless.

"Careful, Isaac! The boss wants 'em alive!" one of the men said. "I know, I know. I can understand why the hell he wants them alive. They're pretty good despite us outnumbering 'em." The man named Isaac complimented on their stand. " Let's get them in the cars, and fast! The heat's comin'!" They loaded the unconscious figures in their cars and drove off…


End file.
